Emperor Doel
Emperor Doel is a major character in the first disc of the Legend of Dragoon. He is the leader of the Imperial Sandora who seeks to conquer all of Serdio and become a much more powerful ruler than his late brother, King Carlo. His nephew is Albert. At early of the game, Doel is antagonistic as he is hungry for power and tyrannical. However after he was defeated by the Dragoons, he shown his true nature once more, a caring and nice man. Also, saying that he is proud to his nephew for becoming a lot stronger. Story Doel, after killing his brother Carlo, created his own country on the south end of Serdio. Since then Doel has been at war with Bale to get control of all of Serdio. Until recently the war has been evenly matched but Sandora has gained a dragon tipping the balance of power in their favor. After the death of Lavitz, the Dragoons go to Kazas to get answers from Doel. After the battle with Kongol they are able to meet the Emperor face to face. And finally killed by the team. Battle At Black Castle During battle Doel uses a variety of attacks. The attacks he uses are listed below. Normal Form *Attack: Doel slashes one party member two times, then he lifts the of the ground with his blades and slams them on the ground. Dragoon Form *'Charge Burst': Doel shoots two electric waves from his sword and then raises his sword and charges electrical energy to his sword and shoots it out at a party member. *'Barrier': Doel puts up a purple electric barrier that makes him immune to all damage. *'Judgement Storm': Doel throws one of his swords up in the air over the party's head and charges an electrical storm, then he slashes each party member, then he flies up and grabs his sword where he absorbs all of the storms energy into the blade and sends the energy down towards the party with a swoop of his blade, the energy descends down on the party and explodes in an electrical explosion. *'Random Thunder': Doel spins around and releases a random thunder magic that deals major damage. The battle with Doel begins right after the battle with Kongol, so it is a smart idea to have some Healing Potions and Angel's Prayers, and the battle shouldn't last very long, or have very powerful magic attacks ready. He is fairly strong, but if the player have enough Healing Potions and Angel's Prayer's he can be defeated. It also does not hurt to use the strongest additions. On a side note, his Barrier is actual based on time, so it is possible to defeat Doel BEFORE he can raise the barrier. Having the all three party members at Dragoon level 3 makes it easier. Battle At Moon The heroes encounter Doel again on the Moon as Albert's challenge. This is a fairly easy battle. His two swords must be defeated before attacking Doel directly. Interestingly enough, his swords are named Shadow Blade and Light Sword, yet they are named opposite than one would expect. (The white sword is the Shadow Blade, and the black and red sharp blade is the Light Sword) Maybe as a metaphor they mean that things aren't always as they seem. The attacks Doel uses are listed below. *'Attack': Doel slashes one party member two times, then he lifts the of the ground with his blades and slams them on the ground. *'Cape Bolt': Doel shoots two bolts from his cape. Category:Villains Category:Boss Category:Dragoons Category:Humans Category:Non-playable characters